


Northern Morality

by Timeproof



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-07 13:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11060268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timeproof/pseuds/Timeproof
Summary: Growing up in the small English town Powell, Rose found herself wanting more out of her life. When her Father decided to take their business up North to the cotton mill town, Galifrey, Rose jumped at the opportunity. But Galifrey is much harsher then Rose anticipated. Filled with people like Jonathon Noble: cold, improper, and stubborn. But nevertheless... interesting.





	1. Prologue/Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this Fanfic will be inspired off the BBC series North & South. Great show if you haven't seen it. Let me know what you think, I already have a head start on the next chapter and hopefully, if received well, I'll have regular updates. Thanks!

The sun always hit the garden so beautifully. The soft glow spilling through the petals and onto the wild grass always made Rose’s hands itch for her easel and brushes.

She could get lost for hours trying to capture the garden. Every time she brought a canvas out, Rose would focus on something else- something new in her garden. Today she was focusing on a particular patch of wildflowers blooming by the fountain.

It was nice work. Kept her occupied.

Rose was the eldest child of Pete and Jackie Tyler. She didn’t speak five languages or play well on the Pianoforte, but she was an accomplished young woman nevertheless.

From a young age Rose had what most children had – an undying curiosity for the world around her. Constantly driving her parents mad while on walks, always pointing at something and asking a long list of questions. What is that? What does it do? Why does it look like that? How long has it been there?

However, unlike the other children in the small town of Powell, as Rose grew her curiosity never wavered. She would spend days in the library reading stories of foreign lands- picturing herself in the palaces, churches, and streets the paragraphs made for her. Or she would be out and about in town, listening to gossip and stories of the townspeople. Sometimes pestering the baker on how he made the bread so crisp. Other times stopping by the dressmaker and asking about the properties of different fabrics. What made

Her favorite days were spent with her father in his study as he went over the books and planning for Vitex. Pete would spend hours talking to Rose about his business and about all his failing businesses before Vitex. And there were definitely a lot of them. Nothing was a secret between them. Rose would sit beside Pete as he explained balancing numbers, trade routes, and any current events effecting British business.

Rose loved those chats more than anything. It became very clear to the both of them that Rose had a knack for business. Although it wasn’t common opinion that a lady belonged in the business world, Pete didn’t care. He would listen to her opinions just as she listened to his.

“More flowers Rose? Do you ever think to try something else?”

Rose jumped at the unexpected voice coming from over her shoulder. She turned her head and saw Mickey Smith giving her a cheeky grin as he leaned in to get a better look at her work.

“Oh like you? Did you want to attempt another still portrait?”

Mickey visibly shuddered at the thought and leaned back. Rose smiled and laughed at Mickey’s obvious horror. He was a great friend, always had been from a young age, but a god awful model. He fidgeted and complained until Rose couldn’t stand it. The outcome wasn’t her best work.

Rose looked up again to see Mickey staring at her with a soft smile. They stayed like that for a moment until Rose broke the silence.

“Did you need to tell me something Mickey?”

“Oh right. Sorry. I was just passing by the house, I’m about to head back home but Jacks wants you inside” he said pointing towards the house with a waiting Jackie Tyler looking out the window.

“Well I better get going then, wouldn’t want to keep her waiting would I?” Rose joked and the waved towards her mother.

“Ha, no. I guess you wouldn’t.” Mickey said looking at his feet wavering a bit until he met Rose’s eyes again “Well I guess I’ll talk to you later then… I do really like that painting by the way. Your flower pieces are some of my favorite.”

Rose looked at the canvas and took in the scene. It was pretty. Painting the garden _was_ nice work. It _did_ keep her occupied. But she couldn’t help feeling it was sometimes… idle work.

“Thank you Mickey, I’ll see you soon.”

“Bye Rose.”

Mickey started his walk back home and turned over his shoulder to give Rose one more tight smile and a wave.

Rose waved back and gathered her painting supplies in her arms and headed towards the house. She clattered her way through the door, struggling to keep hold of all her paints and brushes. Huffing as she heard a couple clicks on the wooden floor a sign that she had dropped a few things. Still Rose pressed on towards her room, knowing if she stopped and tried to pick up whatever fell she would end up spilling everything.

“Rose when you’re done with that please come to the table for dinner, your father and I would like to discuss something with you!” her mother called as Rose heard another click on the ground.

“Yes mother, right away mother, anything else I can do for you mother?” Rose mocked as she struggled with the handle to her room.

“Oh hush and hurry up” Jackie sighed, preparing the table.

Rose laughed to herself as she spilt her arms contents onto her worktable. She took the not yet dry canvas and stacked it on top of a growing pile of her work. She frowned looking at the large stack. Another painting of the garden. Pleasant. Pretty. Boring. How many little things could she paint from that one garden before she has to repeat her work?

She sighed, starting to put her paints back into their designated drawers. If she admitted it to herself she knew something was missing. Her life in Powell wasn’t unhappy. She had Mickey, and of course her family. The town was lively enough, at least one ball per season. But that was about it. She felt stuck in a way. Nothing was ever new to her in Powell anymore, the faces at last seasons ball were bound to be the same for the next. The stores in town have been family owned for years, and the merchandise seemed to never change. The only way Rose could tell that time went by was Tony getting taller or the lines of her mother’s face getting deeper.

“Dinner’s ready!”

Rose looked once more at the stack and shook her head.

“Coming!”

Rose walked into the dinning room and saw three spots at the table set while her mother poured water into the glasses. Her father sat at the head of the table cradling his head in his hands.

“Is Tony not joining us tonight?” Rose looked at her father as she took her seat beside him.

“No not tonight. Jackie and I wanted to talk to you about something sweetheart…” Pete looked up at Rose for a second and then at his wife as she took her seat at the opposite end of the table. “Rose dear, as you know I’ve been looking to get involved with the cotton mills up north. And I think I might’ve finally found the right one.”

“That’s great!” Rose burst grinning ear to ear at her father. They had been discussing the benefits of cotton for the past couple months in the study, it was a topic that brought a sparkle in Pete’s eyes. He had been determined to make his way in the cotton business, but couldn’t find the right partner leaving Pete frustrated to no end, mumbling under his breath around the house about ‘those cotton bastards’.

“Now hold in… yes it is great. I’m very excited believe me but it means there’s going to be some changes. The mills are far up North by Manchester in a mill town called Galifrey. By taking on this partner I’ll have to move up there… now I’ve talked with your mother and we’ve decided that I’ll move up by myself and take care of things while—“

“No! I’ll go with you!”

Jackie’s utensils rattled against the porcelain. Rose felt both her parent’s eyes on her. She realized she had unconsciously jumped forward on her seat and had her hands tense and palm down on the table. She cleared her throat, sat back, tucked her hands in her lap, and gathered her thoughts.

This could be the answer. This was her chance. She knew that there was nothing in Powell for her. It was a small, safe, beautiful town that should’ve made her feel content. But it just… didn’t. It was a perfect place for painting, a perfect place to have a circle of friends, and a perfect place for raising a family. Still something was missing. Rose knew she couldn’t have a full life in Powell. The sooner she left the better.

“I-I could help you settle in. You’ll need someone to set up the house while you carry on with business!”

“Absolutely not.” Jackie said as she began to furiously cut into her food refusing to meet Rose’s eyes.

“Mum—“

“No Rose. I will not put this up for one of your little debates. You can’t go up by yourself, you're to young, to soft, the Northerner’s would eat you alive. That is final.”

“I wouldn’t be alone! I’d have Dad! And I’m fairly certain I’m capable to handle a couple Northerner’s!”

“Well ‘fairly certain’ isn’t good enough. Not even close. No, you’re staying here.”

“Mum!”

“Jackie…”

“Don’t ‘Jackie’ me Pete! You know she couldn’t survive up north!”

“Actually I don’t know that Jackie. I think having Rose up there is a great idea I only wish I thought of it. I’m going to need somebody to run the house if you stay here with Tony for the time being. Rose would be perfect for the job. Not to mention it’ll give her good experience for when she runs her own house after she’s married.”

The line between Jackie’s brows softened at the mention of marriage. Pete looked at Rose and gave her a reassuring smile. Mentioning marriage to Jackie always won battles.

“Well you had better be sure there are eligible men in this Galifrey town…”

It was going to happen. She was going to get out of Powell. She could find something else to catch her interest besides that damned garden. Finally the stack of flower paintings could stop growing.

Rose met her father’s eyes and smiled back at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine- tell me what you think of the chapter length? I've been doing about 2,000 words but idk maybe that's too short.

“Rose sweetheart! When your done make sure to bring out all your bags your father wants to leave soon!” Jackie said knocking on the door to Rose’s room.

Today was the day. Rose had barely slept- while laying in bed her thoughts kept running as she tried to make a picture of Galifrey in her mind. She knew it was a mill town, and she knew it was up North, but that was about all she knew. All the unknown and mystery surrounding Galifrey kept her on edge.

Rose looked around racking her head for any last minute items to stuff into her trunk atop of all her best dresses. She smiled to herself grabbing the wildflower painting on her desk, placing it in her trunk. She’ll need a small piece Powell in Galifrey. It would be nice to brighten up her room just a bit. After all, the North was supposed to be… well darker? Harsher is how Pete and Jackie put it. But harsher wasn’t bad it was just… different. It was better then boring, that was for sure.

Rose dragged her trunk out to the front door where her father was loading the rest of the luggage onto the carriage. She felt a tug at her dress and looked down to see a pair of big brown eyes looking up at her.

“You will write every week right Rose? And visit soon? Will you miss me up North?” Tony’s slight pout and his watery eyes pulled at Rose’s heart. She leaned down to brush a piece of his honey gold hair behind his little ear.

“Of course I’ll miss you darling. Father and I will write to you and Mum every week and visit as soon as possible. If you’re lucky… I’ll try and find a little keepsake for you up North, would you like that?”

He gave a slight nod but kept his eyes on the ground. Rose pulled him in for a hug and his small arms wrapped around her neck tightly. Out of all of Powell, she would miss Tony the most. He loosened his arms and leaned back to give Rose a peck on the cheek. Her little gentlemen.

“Come on Tony! Rose and your father have to get going soon” Jackie pulled Tony by her side as Rose stood up to smooth out her dress.

“Rose!”

Behind Jackie, Rose saw Mickey quickly making his way over to her. He was frowning and had an intensity hanging off him. Odd. His long strides closed the difference between him and Rose in a matter of seconds.

“Rose can we talk?” Mickey rushed the words out of his mouth.

“Of course Mickey, what’s --?”

“Alone?” He cocked his head towards the side of the house and started to lead Rose there. He put his hands on his hips, and then inside his pockets, then back on his hips, until finally placing them by his side. His eyes darted from the carriage and then down to his feet as he took a deep breath and met Rose’s questioning stare.

“Rose… don’t go. Please it’s not right for you.” He went to take hold of her hand, but Rose was quick to shove both of them behind her back.

“Mickey—“

“No hear me out Rose. Why go up North? You’re happy here. You’re family is here. I’m here! Rose what about our future? What—“

“Mickey hold on. What about our future?”

Mickey grinned and laughed a bit, taking Rose aback.

“Aw come on Rose don’t play dumb. The time may not be right but… you’re meant to be my wife Rose, have been since day one. I mean think about it! We’ve been best mates, our families are close to one another, and I could make you happy Rose. We could have the Smith family house, you could tend to the garden. Doesn’t that sound great Rose?”

“Mickey! Wha- what’s the matter with you!” Rose’s head was spinning. She felt… she didn’t know how she felt! Flustered for sure. Angry? Disappointed? Her and Mickey have always been close, but she never felt a romantic connection to him. She always felt lucky to just have him as a friend… had he always been expecting more from her?

“Mickey, you know I love you but we’re just good friends. I can’t marry you! I’m not ready to marry anyone! Please Mickey you know I can’t stay in Powell I just can’t! I’m not living a satisfied life here I need try something else. Experience more of whatever is out there! I’m not ready to be trapped here the rest of my life.”

Rose could almost feel Mickey’s skin thicken after she finished. He stared hard at her for a moment, like he was waiting for her to take it all back. Rose wasn’t one for backing down, so she straightened her shoulders and leveled his stare. Mickey cracked first, shaking his head.

“Oh I see, you just think you’re too good for me Rose. To good for Powell, is that it?” He sneered.

“Mickey I didn’t say that!”

“You didn’t have to! I get it. Goodbye Rose, hope the North is good enough for you.” He turned his back to her, strode past Jackie not responding to her prodding until he was off the property and out of sight.

“Well what was that all about?!” Jackie started walking towards Rose who was still shaking herself out, trying to process what the hell just happened. She had never seen Mickey like that, they had never argued before.

“He just… I don’t know. I guess he just had a… misunderstanding about our relationship.”

“What kind of misunderstanding?”

“Mother It’s not important, not right now. Father and I need to get down to the train before departure.” It was better to just snap out of it. She wasn’t going to think about Mickey, not right now. Today was the perfect day to leave this all behind her. Rose was more anxious then ever to get on the Northbound train.

“Sweetheart slow down!” Jackie followed Rose until she could grab her arm and pull her into a hug. “I’ll miss you Rose. You had better send your letters on time and not leave any details out, even the bad bits. And listen, there is absolutely no shame in coming back to Powell if Galifrey isn’t the right fit for you. I’ll miss you sweetheart.”

“I’ll miss you too Mother.” Rose tightened the hug and then let go to sit beside her father in the carriage.

“Bye Rose!” Tony shouted waving his arm high with all the energy little boys had. Rose giggled and waved back at her brother and then at her Mother as the carriage started to travel towards the station.

 

-

 

Rose loved train rides. She got lost in a fantasy just staring out the window and seeing the English countryside pass her by. Of course, she couldn’t help but think about Mickey. She felt her heart break a bit. It didn’t make sense to her why their friendship wasn’t enough for him. It made her question whether it was even possible for a single man and women to have a friendship without certain… expectations. She would have never questioned it before today.

She wasn’t ready for those expectations. For marriage. And fortunate for her, she didn’t have to be. The Tyler family was well off, she didn’t need to marry anyone to be supported.

To Rose, marriage just seemed like a trap. To be tied to a singular person for the rest of her life. It was too much. She didn’t want to be a wife, to be owned. If Rose were to ever have a husband, he would need to understand that.

Still, the sight of trees whipping past the glass window of the train uplifted her. Of course she wasn’t the most comfortable in her cart. Sandwiched between her father and the window in her stuffy dress, but it was a small price to pay. Towards the end of the ride her father turned to her to discuss business upon arriving.

“Now when we get to Galifrey I’ll be going straight to meet with a couple advisors and hopefully see Mr. Noble. While I’m doing that one of Mr. Noble’s colleagues will meet us at station. You two can spend the day walking around Galifrey, and also find us a place to live. Decisions up to you, I won’t be picky, just make sure it has all the accommodations and within budget.”

Rose smiled, she was going to like living with her Father. He always treated her like she was capable, and he was always fair with the responsibilities he gave her.

“Of course, should be easy... So what should I be expecting from Galifrey and your new partner? ” Rose kept trying to get a clear image of what to expect but continued to come up short.

“Well there’s really not much I can say at the moment. Mr. Noble’s letters have been very professional and blunt and when we met in London a month ago to finalize everything he was very much the same. Blunt and professional. He’ll be a good partner that’s to be sure. But besides that… well I guess I’ll see very soon.”

“And Galifrey?”

“Now Rose I don’t want you to expect much… It’s a mill town it won’t be pretty. A lot of the residents are workers and they don’t get paid all that much. So I would prefer for you not to go out after dark and keep your strolls to only familiar parts of town. Wouldn’t want any trouble. But we should be there soon, I’m sure you will make your own conclusions.”

 

-

 

Smokey and dark. That was Rose’s first thought as she walked out of the station. She wasn’t sure if the white sky above her was due to the smoke fuming out of the mill’s chimney stacks, or if a permanent cloud had decided to hang over the mill town. It was certainly different from Powell’s regular clear blue skies. She didn’t mind though, Rose wanted different and Galifrey would certainly give her that.

“Mr. Tyler!” An American voice boomed from the front of the station. The man waiting for them had jet-black hair that contrasted his bright blue eyes.

“Captain Harkness! I was hoping we’d see you! Please let me introduce my daughter, Rose Tyler.” Pete gave a gesture to Rose and she bent into a slight curtsey. “Rose, Captain Harkness and I met when Mr. Noble came down to London. He will be the absolutely perfect to help you around Galifrey today.”

Captain Harkness had the friendliest smile, Rose noted. He was the type of person one could trust in an instant.

“Miss Tyler, It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Captain Harkness nodded his head into a slight bow.

“Well I should be on my way. Captain, Take good care of my daughter, and I expect to see you soon. Good day then.” Pete handed his luggage over to Captain Harkness, nodded to the pair and departed.

“Well Miss Tyler first things first, I will have someone drop off all your luggage at the hotel. In the meantime, I assume you would like to walk around for a bit. See your new city?” He offered Rose the crook oh his arm and she took it with a smile. He steered her out of the loud crowded station and into the cobblestoned streets of Galifrey.

Walking with the Captain, Rose started searching for any other differences between Galifrey and Powell. First she noted the amount of people. Far more were walking around just this one street, then she had ever seen in Powell’s town square. She realized not only was Galifrey larger in population, but also condensed in size compared to Powell. While it may take a couple minutes to walk to the nearest neighbor in Powell, it would only take mere seconds in Galifrey. She was finally about to partake in a city life. Which surely meant a more exciting life. A new society always buzzing with change. With gossip.

Rose must’ve been the brightest spot in the whole city as she walked through the streets. Tan overcoat, cream-colored dress, and a wide smile as she ventured around her new city.

Captain Harkness was a great walking companion. Chatting to Rose about his the stores and streets they passed. Which store had the best prices, which streets were the safest, in general what to expect from Galifrey.

He lead Rose through the city and stopped at a polished looking street. All the buildings in Galifrey carried the same theme so far, grey monotone terraced houses seemed to line every street. This street was no exception. Grey buildings towering over the cobblestones. Still this street was different, the windows were clean and unbroken, and the outer walls were smooth and faultless.

“Alright Miss Tyler the mills are down that street over there, but this is where the higher ups like to live. Nice area, close to work, good accommodations. There are a couple vacancies but if you don’t like it here there a more options—“

“No Captain don’t worry, this area looks absolutely lovely.” Rose interrupted him excited to look inside the impressive buildings, “Let’s start shall we?”

The very first home made Rose’s heart leap. From the foyer Rose could see a tall elegant stairway with a shiny black railing, connecting the levels of the house together. The walls were covered with dark purple wallpaper imprinted with an intricate flower pattern. The furniture was subtle and sleek; they added a type of class Rose wasn’t used to.

Her cottage house in Powell was the complete opposite. Bright yellow walls and mismatched furniture underneath piles of throw pillows. She had loved all of it. But now… The dark polished interior settled something deep inside Rose. She wasn’t sure if she loved it. That wasn’t the right word. But it was entirely different from what she was used to, so it excited her. It made her happy in the strangest sense. It was perfect.

It hadn’t occurred to Rose that Captain Harkness had been talking the whole time she was following her own train of thought. He was motioning around, mentioning the features of the house as well as some advantages of living in the area. Rose placed her hand on his arm, stopping his rant effectively.

“Captain Harkness, please. It’s perfect, thank you. Now onto business… The price?”

“You will have to talk to the owner about that… luckily I know him. And so will you, eventually.” Captain Harkness smiled as he continued “Don’t worry about the price Miss Tyler, I will settle everything wit Mr. Noble myself and I can ensure you I will get the best price possible for you and your Father. In the meantime, I can escort you to the hotel and you can rest for the night. I’m sure the traveling and walking has taken its toll on you today.” He placed his hand at the small of her back and started to usher her away from the house.

Rose however didn’t feel tired, and didn’t want to go and ‘rest’, quite the opposite in fact. And while she appreciated the Captains gesture, she wasn’t so weak that traveling and walking for an hour would force her to retire. No, this was he business and her future house she would handle the business directly.

“Captain, please. I appreciate the thought, but I would like to accompany you. After all, I will be running this house.” Rose said gently pushing the Captains hand away from her back.

The Captain seemed to inspect Rose for a moment. Searching for any sign in her face that she was only putting up an act. Only acting strong for propriety or some absurd reason. Rose caught on however, and raised her eyebrows at his inspection. The Captain laughed shaking his head.

“Of course Miss Tyler. Your home, your business. I’ll show you the way to his office immediately. Mr. Noble’s meeting with your father should be closing soon. After you Miss Tyler.” Jack used the same hand he had attempted to usher Rose with, to now gesture for her to lead the way.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration for this chapter came from Dalek and the first episode of North & South. Enjoy!

The cotton mills were a sight to behold. On the streets outside, workers lugged shipments of raw cotton and heaved them onto carts going into the factory. Overseers were barking orders at the men carrying the large loads, while workers on their smoke break idly sat by and enjoyed there few minutes of chatter.

The air outside the mill was thick with smoke. Rose could see the sunlight hanging onto the mucky air as it streamed down onto the street. Little specks of loose cotton flew around the mill, giving it a magical facade despite its harsh industrial appearance.

The Captain brought Rose inside to a small wooden study. There was a window behind the desk overlooking the street and all the workers. She could still hear the muffled noise from the outside, but besides that, the uproar in the street didn’t reflect on the calm orderly office.

“Miss Tyler, you can take a seat right here” the Captain gestured to a chair in front of the desk, “I will find Mr. Noble for you. Should only be a moment.”

Rose took her seat and waited for the Captains return, watching the arms of the clock tick by. After fifteen minutes passed, Rose got up to look out the window. She picked out a couple more details from the busy street. The workers weren’t just men, she realized, there were plenty of women out on the streets in the mills uniform presumably on break. The ages amongst the workers varied in large. She could see women younger then her, some flirting with the other young men in the streets, others talking amongst themselves, and even a couple enjoying a pipe on their break.

After thirty minutes, she searched through the organized bookshelf. Running her hands across the leather bound books searching through the titles, Rose tried to deduct what kind of taste in literature Mr. Noble had. She marked the books she was familiar with, and carefully inspected the others. Although his library was well taken care of, Rose inspected the books for the sign of use. Some pages were dog-eared and other books bindings were weakening from use. Rose appreciated that. She always hated a library too pristine, almost untouched.

When she looked back at the clock and realized she had been left in the study for little over an hour, Rose replaced the book she was eyeing from the shelf and stood up. Well, so much for the Captain. She smoothed her skirts and left the study frustrated. Surely Mr. Noble was somewhere within the mill, and if Captain Harkness couldn’t find him for her she could do it herself.

Of course she didn’t have a clue where to find him. Or what he looked like. Or her way around the mill. But she was nothing if not determined.

Rose wondered around aimlessly through the mill for a while, receiving a couple odd looks from the workers. It took her another ten minutes to reach a large sliding wood door. As she moved closer, Rose could hear a buzz beyond the thick wood. She placed both hands and slid the door open, revealing what must have been the heart of the mill.

The cotton floating around the air left Rose in complete awe. The little white specks dusted around the room, creating a fictitious blizzard surrounding the whirring machines. Rose was struck by how bright the room was. She had always imagined factories as dark desolate places, with half-dead workers droning about. These workers however were lively and focused, inspecting their machinery as they wiped the sweat from their brow.  

In the back of the room, Rose spotted the Captain speaking to a man on a platform. He only seemed half interested in whatever the Captain was saying to him, his severe eyes remained scanning the room as an overseer. So this must be Mr. Noble. Rose immediately started to cross the mill floor to go speak to him, careful not disturb the people at work.

As she approached, Rose could notice more of Mr. Noble’s appearance. His face was constructed of sharp features with pale blue that continued to inspect the room. There was something unusually intense about him. His shoulders were rigid and slightly hunched over. He was stalking around the platform like a caged animal, seemingly unable to stay still even as Captain Harkness attempted to talk with him. Until in breakneck speed, he stopped his pacing and stood ramrod straight and fixated his eyes to something in front of Rose.

“Adam!” his northern voice boomed, cracking through the buzz of machinery. The rows of people all seemed to freeze and looked up from their work.

Abruptly a man with dark hair started shuffling and pushing his way past the workers as he bolted towards the exit. He shoved past Rose and struggled to slide the wooden door open.

“Put that pipe out Adam!” Mr. Nobel didn’t waste any time climbing down from the platform and running after the man. This time, workers leaned against their machines making a path for him. He chased after the man, past Rose and through the door. Again making sure to not push any of the workers, Rose began following after the two and headed towards the open door.

Rose could hear the struggle between the two men as she approached the door. Outside, she saw Mr. Noble holding Adam against the wall by the collar of his shirt. Adam was huffing trying to catch his breath, while Mr. Noble seemed physically unaffected. His expression however, was much different from the calm focused one he possessed on the platform. His eyes were blistering as he held up Adam with his fists clenching around his shirt collar.

“Where is the pipe?” Mr. Noble hissed through his teeth, pressing Adam harder into the wall.

“Please sir! I don’t know wha-’’ Mr. Noble abruptly raised one fist from Adam’s collar, and swiftly swung it across the mans jaw. Adam’s head lolled to the side, and Mr. Noble placed his hand back onto his collar raising him a little higher.

“Don’t lie to me Adam. I saw it. Where. Is. It.” He grounded out. Adam met his glare for a second before finally conceding. Nodding his head and fumbling through his suit jacket, he clasped onto the small pipe and raised it up for Mr. Noble to see. Adam violently flinched back as Mr. Noble raised a hand to grab the pipe and inspect it.

“Still warm.” He spat using the grip he had on Adam’s shirt to toss him down on the ground. Mr. Noble then dropped the pipe and covered it with his booted foot until Rose could hear a distinctive crack. She looked over to Adam, still writhing on the ground, his lip was split and mumbles started to spill out of him.

Rose had enough. Before Mr. Noble could loom over Adam again, Rose ran to kneel in front of him raising her hands up.

“Stop!” She shouted, stilling Mr. Noble for a second. Over his broad shoulder, Rose could see Captain Harkness rushing towards them.

“Get out the way Miss.” Mr. Noble demanded and Rose could see his eyes were still burning and he still held a fist clenched. 

“No cause I won’t let you do this!” she cried, gesturing to Adam. Mr. Noble’s eyes flickered from her to Adam for a second. Looking at Adam, his fist irately tightened flexing his whole arm for a quick second, and then bit by bit started relax until finally his fingers uncurled and his hand rested at his side. Mr. Noble’s eyes still burned, and he was still clearly furious, but something inside him settled. 

The Captain ran behind Mr. Noble placing a hand on his shoulder, attempting to steer him away. Mr. Noble stiffened at that and shook off the Captains hand then glared at him. Gathering himself, he let out a frustrated sigh and turned his glare towards Rose.

“Get this women out of here Jack. Get someone to throw Adam out while you’re at it.” He ordered, than lifted his eyes from Rose to Adam lying on the ground “You are done here Mr. Mitchell. Never show your face in this Mill again or I’ll be sure to throw your sorry arse out of Galifrey.” There was something so chilling about his voice as he spoke his final threat. He didn’t yell, he was perfectly calm, but the anger and promise laced in his icy tone scared even Rose. Mr. Noble turned away from the scene, and walked back into the workroom sliding the wooden door shut behind him.

“Rory! Please escort Mr. Mitchell out” The Captain shout at lean man who came over and plucked a mumbling Adam from the floor, hauling him out of the mill. Captain Harkness sighed, staring at his feet before looking at Rose. “Come on Miss Tyler, let’s get you out of here.”

 

-

 

On the walk back to the hotel, Rose agreed to let Captain Harkness settle the price of the house by himself with Mr. Noble. Besides that agreement, the two let the silence take over on the walk back to the Hotel.

Rose was shocked to say the least. To see her Fathers new partner use violence against a worker… all over a pipe. Her Father had mentioned Mr. Noble to be a professional man, but Rose wasn’t so sure about that. He must not know what lies behind that calm exterior. Mr. Noble’s ill temper and fury made him the monster factory master all the gossip and stories warn people about. To beat on such a pathetic man… If Rose hadn’t been there and Mr. Nobles was left to continue what would have happened? Has this happened before with other workers?

The hypotheticals and worries consumed Rose’s thoughts walking back. Her father was suppose to work with this man, with this monster! Contracts already signed, no way out of this business and he must be completely oblivious.

At the foot of the doorstep to the Hotel, Captain Harkness pulled Rose over and finally broke the silence.

“Miss Tyler… my sincerest apologies for what occurred today at the mill. While I know first impressions can last a lifetime I promise you Mr. Noble is a good man.” The Captain’s expression was filled in earnest. His blue eyes pleading for Rose to understand his promise and accept what he has said for the truth. Rose however couldn’t respond, and the Captain noticed her doubt. “I wish for you to enjoy the rest of your day Miss Tyler. If you ever need a friend in Galifrey I am not hard to contact. Goodbye for now Miss Tyler.” He bowed his head a bit before exiting down the streets.

Rose opened the door to the hotel and silently walked to her room. It had been a long day to say the least; she was ready to rest now.

“Rose is that you?” her Father stood up from his chair eyeing her for a second “Rose are you still in your travel clothes? Well this won’t do, get dressed! We’re expected for dinner in an hour!” He was smiling ushering Rose into her small temporary room.

“Dinner?”

“That’s right! My meeting earlier today with Mr. Noble went quite well. I think we will get along quite well in fact. Anyways, he wants to welcome us to Galifrey and invited us to dinner. Look your best!” He sounded so excited, like Tony before the troops come into Powell.

Dinner with Mr. Noble. Rose was going to faint. Of course she would have to see the man often while in Galifrey, but this was to soon.

“Father are you sure I should come with. I’m afraid I won’t be good company tonight I’m faint from the long day and I’m sure you and Mr. Noble would love to discuss more business without a lady in the room and-’’

“Nonsense Rose! He wants to meet you! Now hurry up” he closed the door to her room and Rose was left stunned.

She started to get changed immediately, if she could occupy herself she could distract herself from more hypotheticals. For a time being. Luckily her best dress hadn’t creased too much in her trunk. It wasn’t easy dressing herself, reaching behind and contorting her body to do up as many buttons as possible. She was proud of how much she got, but knew she would have to ask her father to do the rest. Right. She would need to get a maid for the new house to assist her. Next Rose quickly redid her hair into something clean and simple.

Dinner with Mr. Noble. She shuddered at the thought. How would he react to seeing her? Did he know who she was in the mill? Rose doubted it. While he maybe in for a small surprise, she had time to mentally prepare for the meeting.

“Rose darling? Are you almost ready?” He Father’s voice came from behind her door. She sighed looking at her reflection.

“You’ll have to finish a couple buttons! But yes, I’m ready. Be out in a second.” She pushed a stray hair back into place and left her room to meet her Father.

 

-

 

Mr. Noble’s residence was a block away from his mill. Unlike the other homes Rose had seen thus far in Galifrey, it wasn’t a terrace house tucked away with others. It was a proper manor, wrapped in a sleek black gate to exclude itself from the rest of the city. The differences stopped there though. It had no lavish garden in front, just a plain cobblestoned courtyard. The manor had the same grey exterior as the rest of Galifrey, even similar architecture as the buildings surrounding it.

They were shown into the drawing room and told to wait. Rose could feel her heart thumping through her chest as she waited anxiously. She couldn’t focus on whatever her father was talking about as she sat down fumbling with her hands.

“Mr. Noble! How good to see you!” Rose’s head shot up from her hands to the man waiting in the doorway at her fathers greeting. He was staring incredulously at Rose, mouth slightly open before catching himself and shutting it. Rose’s eyes flickered down immediately from his stare, feeling her face heat up from his gaze. “This is my daughter I was telling you about, Miss Rose Tyler.” Her father gestured towards her and she stood up politely.

“I believe your daughter and I have met already Mr. Tyler, in some rather unfortunate circumstances.” He confessed with a casual tone that did not meet the intensity she saw in his eyes. For some reason his nonchalance pricked at Rose. As if her watching him beat a man was equal to an unfortunate splash from his carriage on the street. Or them accidently bumping into each other and causing Rose to fall and knock her head. No, _those_ were unfortunate meetings. Rose’s anger loosened her tongue.

“Are you referring to how I watched you _beat_ one of your workers?” Rose spat.

“Rose!” Her Father was clearly taken back by the new hostility in his daughter’s tone.

“No Mr. Tyler she’s right.” Rose and Mr. Noble were now holding each other’s gaze. She wasn’t expecting him to agree with her, nor was she expecting the new softness in his pale eye. “I have a temper. And fire is the largest threat a mill can face. I did what I thought was necessary to disciple a worker-’’

“What you thought was necessary? A gentleman would never think it’s _necessary_ to beat such a… pathetic creature!” Rose shouted not losing eye contact. She saw that she must’ve struck a nerve, Mr. Noble’s features hardened and she saw the familiar glint of temper in his eyes.

“Well a _gentlemen_ wouldn’t have had to witness over two hundred corpses laid out on a hill side. Miss. Tyler I’ve already witnessed the dangers of bringing a pipe into a mill. Whole thing in flames in a matter of minutes. That pathetic creature is lucky he’s alive.” There it was again. That eerily calm tone. It didn’t shake Rose this time however, and she refused to drop his gaze. He leveled her stare for a while, until the glint seemed to fade out. He sighed dropping his head and turned to her father “Well then, I apologize Mr. Tyler. It seems this welcome dinner might have to come to a premature end. Of course I welcome you to stay but won’t be offended if you and your daughter choose to leave.”

“Leave!? Who’s leaving? I just set the table with the good plates!” Shouted a voice from the hallway. Soon a women with bright red hair appeared at the door and shot Mr. Noble a pointed look.

“Oh you must be Mrs. Noble!” Rose’s father said attempting to steer the conversation somewhere with more level ground. However the women’s eyebrows shot up her forehead and Mr. Noble looked as if he swallowed something particularly sour.

“Mrs. Noble!?” she shouted with an aghast look on her face, but then she started to laugh. “No sir! Definetley not a Mrs. Noble. Was a Miss Noble, but I’m now Mrs. McAvoy. Ha! What a laugh! Married to this man? Now… what’s this about leaving?”

“Nothing, my father and I would love to stay for dinner.” Rose spoke softly, surprising the two men in the room. She looked up to Mrs. McAvoy, avoiding the questioning stare from Mr. Noble. She could still feel the pulse of her heart through her chest, but she noted it didn’t beat as violently as before. Rose smoothed her skirts walking over to Mrs. McAvoy. “Shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I just wanted to say thank you to everyone reading and commenting. It means a lot and I appreciate all your feedback!


End file.
